Work is continuing on the cell-free synthesis of metallothionein. The regulation of metallothionein synthesis and degradation are being studied in vivo. The isolation of a low molecular weight zinc binding protein from intestine is in progress. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Squibb, K.S., R.J. Cousins and S.L. Feldman 1977 Control of zinc thionein synthesis in rat liver. Biochem. J. 164: In press. Richards, M.P. and R.J. Cousins 1977 Isolation of an intestinal metallothionein induced by parenteral zinc. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. In press.